danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Hero
is the first anime opening of the Danball Senki W series and the third opening theme in the Danball Senki series. It is performed by Little Blue boX, the lyrics has been written by Moritsuki Kyasu and the composition was done by Maezawa Hiroyuki. Lyrics |-|Kanji= BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆発する エナジー飛ばそう 重ねる勇気が絆に変わる BRAVE HERO 熱い悔し涙が 僕達をまた強くするんだ 逃げ出したいときでも 最後まであきらめない 1＋1の正解は∞ (無限大) チカラあわせば 逆転勝利も夢じゃないぜ, この時代 BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆発する エナジー飛ばそう 大空に広がる 夢のフィールド Getガン! ガン! ガン! 頑張るHeart 誰にも壊せない 重ねる勇気が絆に変わる BRAVE HERO 次々襲い掛かる ピンチでも弱気になるもんか 信じあえる仲間と めぐり逢うチャンスだから シナリオどおりの 明日じゃつまらない 自由自在だ 唯一無二のこのストーリー 夢次第 BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆走する エンジン燃やそう 遥かなる栄光 導くロード Get ガン! ガン! ガン! 弾丸ファイト 後戻りできない 自分自身が最強ライバル BRAVE HERO 1×1の 友情は無敵さ 一つになれば 何が起きても怖くないぜ この世界 BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆発する エナジー飛ばそう 大空に広がる 夢のフィールド Get ガン! ガン! ガン! 頑張るHeart 誰にも壊せない 重ねる勇気が絆に変わる BRAVE HERO |-|Romanji= BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENAJII tobasou kasaneru yuuki ga kizuna ni kawaru, BRAVE HERO atsui kuyashi namida ga, bokutachi wo mata tsuyoku surunda nigedashitai toki demo, saigo made akiramenai ichi PURASU ichi no kotae wa mugendai CHIKARA awaseba, gyakuten shouri mo yume ja nai ze, kono jidai BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENAJII tobasou oozora ni hirogaru yume no FIIRUDO Get GAN! GAN! GAN! ganbaru Heart, dare ni mo kowasenai kasaneru yuuki ga kizuna ni kawaru, BRAVE HERO tsugitsugi osoikakaru, PINCHI demo yowaki ni naru mon ka shinjiaeru nakama to meguriau CHANSU dakara SHINARIO doori no, ashita ja tsumaranai jiyuujizai da, yuiitsumuni no kono SUTOORII, yume shidai BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENJIN moyasou harukanaru eikou, michibiku ROODO Get GAN! GAN! GAN! dangan FAITO, atomodori dekinai jibun jishin ga saikyou RAIBARU, BRAVE HERO 1+1 no yuujou wa muteki sa, hitotsu ni nareba nani ga okitemo kowakunai ze, kono sekai BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENAJII tobasou oozora ni hirogaru, yume no FIIRUDO Get GAN! GAN! GAN! ganbaru Heart, dare ni mo kowasenai kasaneru yuuki ga kizuna ni kawaru, BRAVE HERO |-|English= BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, release that energy Change the building courage into bonds BRAVE HERO These hot tears of regret, make us stronger yet again Even at times when you want to run away. You don’t give up to the very end The answer to 1+1 is infinity If we combine our power, making a comeback victory isn’t just a dream in this era BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, release that energy The field of dreams expands into the great skies Get bam! Bam! Bam! Hard-working Heart. No one can break it The building courage will change into bonds, BRAVE HERO I won’t cower against the crises coming to us one after another It’s a chance to meet friends I can trust A tomorrow exactly according to scenario is boring It should be free as you please. This one and only story depends on your dreams BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, burn up the engine The road guides us to a distant glory Get bam! Bam! Bam! Bullet fight. You can’t turn back You are your greatest rival, BRAVE HERO Friendship of 1+1 is invincible, if we become one I won’t be afraid no matter what comes along in this world BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, release that energy The field of dreams expands into the great skies Get bam! Bam! Bam! Hard-working Heart, no one can break it The building courage will change into bonds, BRAVE HERO Video Screenshots Danball_Senki_W_OP_1_-_Ran.png Danball_Senki_W_OP_1_-_Hiro.png Danball_Senki_W_OP_1_-_Ban.png Trivia *A special LBX model, Sacred Knight Emperor can be included with the music CD as a premiere CD Category:Opening Themes Category:Music Category:Franchise